herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mandy (Eyes Wide Shut)
Mandy is a character in the 1999 film, Eyes Wide Shut. She was portrayed by Julienne Davis. Role In Film Mandy was a woman who was apart of a secret society, how she got in and why is very personal and private, like all of the other members history with it. The society Mandy membered in was a secret society just outside New York City which involved members of the group having rituals and then later would endure in having sexual intercourse and orgies with each other, Mandy wore a mask with a huge feathered hair wig on top of the face. We first see Mandy with a man called Victor Ziegler who he tries to have an affair with before she overdoses on speedball while bare ass nude on a couch, she then goes unconscious. When Dr. Bill Harford tries to tell her to move her head so he knows shes alive, she then moves it and she survives with Bill telling her she has to stop it and agrees. When Bill visits the secret society, he is then escorted by Mandy out of the ballroom where the ritual took place, which she participated in, with her mask on secretly who tells him he is in great danger and that he needs to leave. After she is escorted away by another man to have sex, she then returns and tells him again. When Bill asks who she is, she then tells him it does not matter but that what matters is that he must go before something bad happens to him. When Bill then asks if she can come with him, she then tells him that, that would cost her, her own life. When Bill is invited to the ballroom by the red cloaked leader, he then asks him to remove his clothes and when Bill dose not, the leader then asks if they would like to do it for him, Mandy then appears and yells for them to let him go and that she is ready to redeem (save) him. Mandy is then escorted out of the ballroom as she looks back at Bill. When Bill is reading a newspaper in a late night cafe, he then reads about a woman who overdosed on drugs in her apartment, he then visits her body in the morgue who's name is believed to be Mandy. Later that day, Bill then visits Ziegler who tells him he was there at the ritual and that Mandy was the girl he was with and that she sacrifised herself for him. When Bill asks if the people from the society did it to her, he then strongly rejects it saying that they did nothing and that he knew what Mandy was like and that she just overdosed. Trivia *Mandy is considered a hero due to her sacrifising herself for Bill after he saved her from dying after overdosing on speedball. *Actress, Julienne Davis considered the role very "risky" as she was fully naked in the film but eventually went for it after being considered by Stanley Kubrick. Category:Mature Category:Mysterious Category:Deceased Category:Movie Heroes Category:Female